Monster like me
by Kris Jun Savor
Summary: Teal sees a never-ending torment of her past but refuses to face the present, as she longs for a peaceful future. The hate, does it end? It basically evolves around Teal’s prospective (in a poetic kind of way). My sister is poetic but I’m not, so whoe
1. destiny awaits

Monsters like Me..  
  
Written by: LaNyka Lincoln (Obey the Lock)  
  
Teal sees a never-ending torment of her past but refuses to face the present, as she longs for a peaceful future. The hate, does it end? It basically evolves around Teal's prospective (in a poetic kind of way). My sister is poetic but I'm not, so whoever is reading this, hang in there. You too, Teal, there is always someone out there for you; just open your damn eyes for a change.  
  
There She's standing there; just watching me I hate her I hate myself Why do I exist? The killing.I never deserve to live Yet I can't die. I don't understand. David. Everyone. I'm sorry. I've abandoned everyone. I don't deserve to love anyone, Or to be loved by anyone else. I don't deserve anything I'm punishing myself.  
  
Teal quickly woke up, panting heavily; her sweat stained her pillow and mostly her back shirt. It was morning. She hated the morning. It never suited her; slowly she sat up in her bed and stared painfully at the grandfather clock. 6:30 a.m. Shit. Teal lazily slumped out of bed and went inside the bathroom, she viewed herself in the mirror, it was slighted stained. Her face formed a shameful look as she glared deep into her reflection. "God, I hate myself."  
  
Daredevil Teal  
I hate that name more than anything.almost more than myself  
Even that damn name Red-headed Dominion, who in the hell gave me that  
name, no, who fucking thought that.whatever.  
It doesn't matter in the end.  
Soon enough nothing will  
Those eyes. The blue one and green one, it means chaos.  
Madness  
Sorrow  
Loneliness  
And monstrosity.  
  
After getting dress and eating a small breakfast, the red-headed girl walked along the broad walk to avoid the dusty road, she observes her surroundings; children chasing one another as the adult yells at them to stay still and road was covered moving cargo wagons, jeeps and other transportation vehicles. Young men and women flirting about like school children. Pathetic. The suns were blazing like hell, she couldn't stand it, but seeing the children enjoying the brief life childhood made her slightly smile. As she walked past the saloon, she overheard her name, which came from a table full with bounty hunting drunks in the far corner of the bar.  
She felt like hiding herself, slowly she departed away into the crowd but unfortunately she was spotted by one of them, "Oh Shit." She swiftly hid deeper inside the swarm, as much as she doesn't like being in a crowded situation, she really didn't have a choice.  
  
Leave me alone  
Let me be.  
I know what I have done and I'm sorry  
The bloodshed, I'm sorry. The people, god, I'm so sorry. Please. leave me alone.  
I can't stop here. Never did. And never will. My life can't end here and it won't! I'm so sorry.  
I know what I am, I never forgot what had happen and I had killed  
myself for that. But an image of this monster is still here.  
  
The rumors spread faster than Teal could hide, soon group bounty hunters and-- rouges? "Wait, Rouges? This is getting serious. I gotta get the hell out of here." She thought. She formed her jacket as a somewhat hood and ran inside the crowd again. Finally she reached to the inn where she stayed, slipped quickly past the manager and went into her room. She grabbed a long cloth, wrapped around herself and then grabbed her belongings and left.  
  
Why? Why Am I being punished?  
I mean from the beginning.my childhood. Why?  
Because I was born, no, I was born into a world of chaos and hate  
But I don't deserve this! I never don---  
  
"Oof!" Teal slammed into tall man wearing a noticeable red color, instinctively she seize him and landing him gently on the ground and then reacted quickly towards the flying bags of donuts; she grabbed the bag and she caught the rest of them with the sack and got the last one with her mouth. She got a glimpse of the man before handing him back his bag and departed. He was TALL, wearing a long, red trench-like coat with blonde hair that stuck straight up like a Mohawk. And he eyes were.nice.  
  
"Hey!!" a voice directed to Teal, "I'm missing one!" Teal paused and then slowly turned around, she had the donut wedged into her mouth. "Mho wre?" ("Who me?" in legible words) The man made a displeasing look as the smiling Teal took the donut out of her mouth and hand it to him. The blond made a repellent look and said, "In fact, you can have that." She smiled and left munching happily on the donut. As she walked casually as she could, for some reason she felt a disturbed sense that someone is following her; quickly she cut into an alley and found trash can to conceal herself inside. She waited for almost a minute or three before lifting up the trash top; suddenly a force pushed her back. She tried opening the top again as she did; there stood the tall red coat man lending against the wall staring straight at her.  
  
"Who long are you going keep up with this charade? They will catch you eventually." he spoke seriously. "If you don't tell them that I'm here." Teal added, doubting if he would agree on her word, "Are you?" "Sure. I won't tell. I'm not really a mean person you probably have a reason of some sort. Only if." he pause hoping she would dare to ask.  
  
And she did. "If what?"  
  
"You go out with me." He said it, plain and simple. 


	2. destiny's fate?

"What? Are-are you serious?" the red head asked calmly, but inside she was irritably confused. How could this guy ask such a question in time like this, thou, it sounds like he has a plan. Just great. Can I trust him? Do I have a choice? Do I --  
  
"Oww!!!" a sharp pain interrupted Teal's thought, she glare angrily at the man who had stroked the blow.  
  
He blinked, "I don't see why not."  
  
"Listen, I don't have any time for this! Will you help me or not?" she asked, " because, right now you're in my way."  
  
The blonde man formed a goofy smile, which she noticed doesn't really seem to match with his face. He leaned a hand but Teal ignored his support as she climb out the garbage can. Quickly, they formed a formation; Teal placed her coattail over her head forming a hood as the man walked beside her and placing his arms around her shoulder making it look as if they were couples.  
  
"It really doesn't look like a perfect plan but it fooled the rouges." Teal smiled thoughtfully.  
  
"I knew it would work and I knew we're compatible for each other!" he flirtatiously smiled as Teal tried ignore him.  
  
"Don't you think so, darling?" he asked cheerfully before letting out maniacal laugh.  
  
Teal formed an incredibly irritated look, when suddenly she heard a distant cry.  
  
"Mr. Vash!! There you are! For a minute there, you've got us worried.", a cheerful voice chirped.  
  
Two women walked up towards Teal and the nervous man, "We found them, Meryl!"  
  
"Damn right." Meryl added, " And just where were you? I thought the whole town was looking for you!!"  
  
"Oh no, not me. It's .um, well.you see." he paused.  
  
"Oh, hello there!" the tall woman grinned staring directly at Teal, surprisingly she didn't change her expression after examine Teal for a while instead she smiled and continue staring blankly at her, "Um, I'm Millie Thampson. This is Meryl. Nice meet you Mr. Vash's friend.  
  
"Uh, h-hello." Teal responsed. "My name-"  
  
She froze, "Wait a sec, did she said "Vash"; as in Vash the  
Stampeded?!" she thought.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, Are you the crimin-ummp!"  
  
The short, petite woman silenced Millie with her hand, "Heh. Millie, don't asked such curious questions."  
  
" I have go." Teal said as she hurried passed the insurance girls.  
  
"Did we say saying wrong?" Meryl wondered.  
  
"Meryl, Do you think that was the "Daredevil"?  
  
"What on earth are talking about Millie?"  
  
"Her eyes.do you think they seem different."  
  
"Now, that you've thought it, Millie, her eyes were weird looking."  
  
"What about you Mr. Vash, you seem very quiet about this."  
  
Vash said nothing.  
  
Suddenly, there was a gunshot and sounds of screaming and cries echoed across the sky. Vash panicked and quickly fled towards the chaotic location, leaving Millie and Meryl behind.  
  
"Hey, Vash! Come back!" Meryl yelled as ran after him.  
  
"Where is he going, Meryl?" Millie whined as she was tailing far behind her.  
  
"Probably after that woman, "she spoke loudly, "there's something wrong about this and maybe right about that "Daredevil" thing, Millie."  
  
"What do mean, sempai?" Millie asked.  
  
"Nothing. Come on, we have to hurry and catch up with them. Let's go!"  
  
"Alright." 


End file.
